The Call Of the Raven
by InsanityRaven
Summary: a little girl who gets locked up in Arkham asylum for stabbing her abusive parents to death. Will she survive the most dangerous place in all of Gotham? Who will she meet while inside that may soon become her ticket to surviving in this madhouse of horrors.


SuperVillain Alias: The Raven

Real name: Ravena Elior'ae

Age: 20 years old

Driven to the insane life of a criminal at age 8.

Story told from the P.O.V of Ravena at 8 yrs old

(Please NO hate comments on this 3 this is my first time ever actually attempting to write an actual story and post it, leave a review if you want tell me what you think and if you want give me some critiques on this on what i could do to make this story alittle better then its current state.))

~Also possible triggers slight mention of rape . .I know its not a very nice topic but i wrote this on a whim and just typed what came to mind at the time so im in no means trying to offend that topic Rape is a serious topic/issue and is not ok~

Well, I hope you like it.

* * *

Ravena's life was full of sadness, pain, and misery ever since she could remember

her parents were not the usual loving and caring parents, Oh no.

Her parents were very abusive and neglective of poor little Ravena

her mother verbally abused her along with her father they were both alcoholics and abusive ones at that

her body is covered in shattered glass looking scar/marks from bottles being thrown at her by her mother and father in drunken stupors,

, cigarette burns from her mother late at night complaining how Ravena was nothing but a stupid mistake, she should have never been born.

and as for her father, he scarred her poor little mind and body for eternity one night. On the night of her birthday, her father came into  
her room, while she was asleep, in her bed gave her a present that she would never forget.

That night he raped her till blood dripped down from between her legs as she cried from the forced pain, and her mother did nothing to help her as she screamed and cried pleading for it to stop,"Daddy! please STOP! your hurting me ! DADDY!", she screamed,

There neighbors the Johnson's called the police and reported a disturbance of loud screams and cries coming from Ravena's house.

Later that fateful night with her eyes still red and puffy from all the screaming and crying she had done hours before from her fathers ...present,

while her abusive parents were fast asleep she grabbed a large steak knife from the kitchen and slowly made her way to there bedroom and proceeded to stab them each 27 times mutilating their bodies , when the police finally arrived the scene that laid before them in the families home was that of a slasher flick horror film , they found little Ravena walking down the stairs giggling insanely awhile still holding the bloody knife , blood splatters covering her button down white pajama top and bottoms decorated with pink bunnies .

That night they arrested the poor child and when they asked why she did it she told them

,"Oh officers!

"I don't get what I have done wrong?"

"I simply killed them for the sheer pleasure of it and to use them for a much..better..and..much.. prettier purpose..",

"See! I painted the white walls with their beautiful red blood?! ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL?!,".(a make off the quote from Alice in wonderland "painting the roses red")

she said to the cops ...but the words this little girl spat out of her mouth made these poor police officers cringe, and others slack-jaw, hell it made even the toughest of rookie officers puke up their lunch and loose their color.

And so in they did the only thing they thought appropriate since her family rejected taking custody of her and they sure as hell couldn't put her in an orphanage they sent her to the one and only place that could handle a psychopathic so called "freak"

that she "supposedly" was.

~Arkham Asylum~

When she arrived heck, they didn't even need to discuss what floor/level her cell would be on, Oh no!

once they brought her to Strange he looked at her with a serious looking face though beneath that facade the crazed doctor was grinning a most devilish grin as he spoke the few simple words to the guards that would walk her to her cell He said,"Gentlemen

I believe this child's actions have earned her a special place with the category 9 Super-Villians psychopaths please get her into a uniform and take her there immediately", He said.

The guards nodded to one another and Strange in agreement as they got her an orange jumpsuit with the words Level 9 patient printed in bold black print on the back, and with her hands bound in handcuffs behind her back and her feet shackled , and for extra precaution

having her bound in a straight jacket they walked her to the elevators and waited for them to arrive.

Soon in what seemed like no time at all Ravena heard the "ding! " of the elevator arriving at her floor the guard to her right pushed her out of the elevator as they walked on either side of her down the narrow hallway.

Her face bearing that of a insane grin as she crazily giggled to herself as she observed her surroundings and fellow cell-mates, as she got a better look at all of them she recognized them from the papers as Gotham's most notorious band of Super-Villians ,

there was Two-Face, The Riddler, Harley-Quinn, Jarvis Tech, Black mask,PoisonIvy and Scarecrow and the one and only Bane and The joker whose cells were to the right and in front of hers .

They all looked at her some puzzled, some just all out angered by the fact that a girl so young would be put in a place like this, well except for joker who was doing the usual of letting loose a mad crazed-sounding high-pitched laugh,

Though the lighting on their level was not that great as they squinted there eyes and peered ever so closer at her figure what they saw inwardly shocked them, the way this little girls body from what they could see had been so maimed and scarred. But of course, they would not show their shock or there true emotions towards the little girls scars out loud.

No, they kept their thoughts and emotions/ opinions on the matter to themselves in their heads.

She just looked at them with tears running down her red puffy cheeks confused, scared, and alone.

(But my dear readers do not fret her story has only just begun.) :)

(TBC)


End file.
